Ultraman Yugo (Character)
Ultraman Yugo is an Ultra that was captured and experimented on by the Planetary Invasion Syndicate and merged with kaiju DNA. He seeks to defend the Earth from their attempts at invasion and return to the Land of Light. History Some time ago, in their insatiable quest for power, the Planetary Invasion Syndicate waged a long and arduous war against the Space Garrison and the Land of Light. The battle raged across the cosmos, but the organization's kaiju horde seemed incapable of defeating the Ultra Warriors. In an attempt to create a weapon to destroy the Ultramen, a young Ultra Warrior was captured and subjected to intense genetic testing, in order to break down the Ultra genetic code. They succeeded, and used these information to create the Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orbs. These objects, when merged with an Ultra or monster, could grant the user immense power for a limited time. Before the young warrior could be made into a puppet of the PIS, an attack force led by Ultraman Xenon arrived to rescue their captive. In the ensuing chaos, the ship carrying the DNA Orbs and the Ultra was destroyed, and its warp drive imploded, creating a wormhole into an unknown universe. The battle was technically won, but the young Ultra Warrior was not found among the wreckage... Weeks later, in the alternate universe, Yugo appeared from the depths of space around the orbit of Earth, pursued by a group of four ships that had the weakened warrior on the ropes. With no other choice, Yugo descended to the planet's surface. Upon landing in Japan, he was immediately assaulted by the four ships again, which merged together to form King Joe Zero and beat down Yugo in a ruthless display. On the brink of death, he was saved by the intervention of MEV, but was forced to bond with the body of recently killed infamous criminal Enryo Hogo to save his own life. Profile Stats * Height: TBA * Weight: TBA * Age: TBA * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Yugo is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: TBA Relationships * Ultraman Aigo (Ally) * Ultraman Xenon (Ally, Superior) * Planetary Invasion Syndicate (Archenemies) ** Alien Diabolus * MEV (Allies) Body Features - Fusion Sets= - Comet Blast= * Sraxium Blades: Yugo possesses a short, dagger-like, purple blade on each wrist. * Crest Crystal: A small gem on Yugo's forehead, analogous to both of Comet Blast's components. - Perfection= * Galaxium Crystals: The crystals on Yugo's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. They allow him to manipulate light and dark energies (most of which are displayed in his attacks) and are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Though white by default, these crystals change color when Yugo uses most of his finishers. }} }} Transformation Enryo Hogo first places a Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orb into the Yugo Brace's holder, causing apparitions of the Ultra and Kaiju to appear as he closes the lid. He presses the button on its hilt to scan the orbs and transform into Yugo. Forms |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's default form with the most balance in terms of ability perimeters which uses assets of Ultraman and Bemular. Techniques Special * Specium Heat Wave: Yugo puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam of Specium and heat energy from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. * Blazing Slash: Yugo can form a buzzsaw-like heat energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. * Monster Bullet: Yugo can rapidly fire small, explosive fireballs from his hands. Physical * Yugo Punch: A punch attack. * Yugo Kick: A kick attack. * Yugo Chop: A chop attack. * Yugo Ram: A headbutt attack. * Yugo Swing: A throwing attack. * Yugo Grapple: A grappling maneuver. Other * Yugo Barrier: Yugo draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. * Yugo Catcher: Yugo fires an energy rope from his hands that can tie up opponents. * Spherical Flash: Yugo can generate a red and blue Travel Sphere to rapidly travel through space or the sky. Abilities * Teleportation: Yugo can teleport short distances. - Acetate Crusher= Acetate Crusher 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's strength form which combines the powers of fire and ice in combat using assets of Ultraman Dyna and Reicubas. Techniques Special * Garnate Pyro: Yugo's eyes turn red as he collects heat energy to create an orange light lens and fires an stream of flames from his larger right pincer. * Shining Blizzard: Yugo's eyes turn blue as he condenses energy into his smaller left pincer and fires a wave of cold mist that can freeze foes solid. Physical * Freezing Rocket: Yugo engulfs himself in cold energy and jet propels straight through the opponent. They are then frozen before being destroyed. * Burst Pincer: Yugo gathers heat energy in his pincers, clamps down on a specific part of the opponent, and cuts it off, cauterizing the wound. Weapons * Crusher Claw: Yugo's hands are covered by two giant pincers, the right one much larger than the left, which he can use to cut or smack his foes. ** Bullet Crush: The Crusher Claws can be used to destroy energy bullets. Abilities * Jet Propulsion: Using a pair of siphons in his back, Yugo can propel himself through the air and water. This is presumably inherited from Reicubas' master, Spume. * Durability: Yugo's defensive capability and endurance are greater than that of Alien or Comet Blast. ** Temperature Resistance: Yugo can endure high and low temperatures better in this form. - Comet Blast= Comet Blast 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's speed form which bypasses enemy defenses through blinding speed and slashing blades using assets of Ultraman Max and Alien Sran. Techniques Special * Sraxium Cannon: Yugo charges energy from the Sraxium Blades, crosses his arms across his chest before extending them to fire a wave of destructive, multi-coloured energies crackling with purple bolts. * Cutting Crescent: Yugo can launch large, crescent-shaped energy slashes from the Sraxium Blades. Other * Sraxium Shield: Yugo can create a small, circular energy shield from the Sraxium Blades. ** Sraxium Twister: Yugo stabs the Sraxium Shield with his blades, and it releases a medium-strength cyclone of energy. Weapons * Sraxium Blades: A pair of dagger-like blades on Yugo's wrists, which he can use effectively in close-range combat. ** Sraxium Slash: Yugo jumps at the opponent at high speeds and slashes them in half with the Sraxium Blades. Abilities * Acceleration: Yugo is able to move at blinding speeds. ** Illusions: While accelerating, Yugo can generate illusory copies of himself. He can use these to fire three Sraxium Cannons at the opponent at once. - Perfection= Perfection 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's super form, accessing the combined powers of light and darkness by combining assets of Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel. Techniques Special * Galaxium Shoot: Yugo charges a spiral galaxy of light and dark energies, absorbing the projected power to fire an L-style beam. * Galaxium Beat Slash: Yugo can fire multiple dark light bullets from his Color Timer, which explode on impact. * Galaxium Thunderball: Yugo raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and balls of magma from his crystals and creating a swirl of storm clouds and fire that launches orbs of electrified fire. * Galaxium Minus Comfort: Yugo can shine a soft ray from his right hand, which drains Minus Energy from the target, purifying them. Yugo can also absorb the energy to empower or recharge himself. Physical * Hyper Yugo Punch: A powerful punch attack. * Hyper Yugo Kick: A powerful kick attack. Other * Hyper Yugo Barrier: Yugo can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Weapons * Galaxium Spark Lance: Yugo can summon a trident-like weapon to his hand. It is based off of the Ginga Spark Lance and Dark Spark Lance. ** Galaxium Especially: A powerful energy stream fired from the Galaxium Spark Lance. }} - Fan Submisions= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's sword-based form that uses the power of light and darkness by combining assets of Ultraman Orb and Jugglus Juggler. Weapons * Serpent's Calibur: A powerful sword that can channel light and darkness. ** Supreme Shockwave O-50: An immensely powerful crescent energy wave empowered by six elements fired from the Serpent's Calibur. - Befriender= Befriender 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Yugo's form used to reason with or calm down foes. This form is also very fast thanks to Cosmos' natural speed and Lidorias' wings. - Final Enemies= Final Enemies 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Final Enemies is Yugo's form that uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Alien Bat. Techniques * Because Cdr is lazy, Yugo has all of Jack and Bat's own powers. * Zetton II Summoning: Yugo can summon a Zetton II at will to aid him in combat. - Overusage= Overusage 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Overusage is Yugo's form that uses assets of Ultraman Zero and Zetton. This form can travel between dimensions, teleport, shoot Eye Sluggers, and shoot lasers. Yugo also becomes oddly self-aware. Body Features * Zet Sluggers: Blades of light that Yugo launches from his forehead. Zero's a component, it was inevitable. - Necromancer= Necromancer 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Necromancer is Yugo's necromancy form, which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Reibatos. In this form, Yugo became insane due to the large amount of Reionics power, and gains the ability to revive hordes of kaiju. - Bond Beginner= Bond Beginner 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Bond Beginner is Yugo's form that taps into the power of bonds using assets of Ultraman Mebius and Gudon. Weapons * Mebium Whips: Yugo can generate a pair of golden energy whips from his arms. They can be set to sharp for cutting, or to blunt for straight-up whipping. - Fairy Tale= Fairy Tale 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Fairy Tale is Yugo's form that uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Gongoros. In this form, Yugo uses the power of magic and fire, it's abilities are a bit more unusual compared to that of the usual ultra brand. }} }} Combinations The Ultras and Kaiju used in each of Yugo's forms share something in common with each other. Canon * Ultraman + Bemular = Alien: Ultraman and Bemular are the first Ultra and kaiju to appear in the Ultra Series, not counting Ultra Q. As a result, Bemular was the first kaiju to ever fight an Ultra. The form's name refers to the alien origins of both components, Ultraman being from the Land of Light and Bemular from the Monster Graveyard. * Ultraman Dyna + Reicubas = Acetate Crusher: The form's name refers to acetate, a type of salt which is the most common building block in natural biosynthesis. Regarding actual similarities, Reicubas is the first monster to defeat Dyna in battle. In addition, both Dyna and Reicubas are capable of Type Change: ** Dyna Strong Type and Reicubas Fire Type: The lesser used of the two's Type Changes, which is red in color and has a fiery attack. ** Dyna Miracle Type and Reicubas Ice Type: The more commonly used of the two's Type Changes, which is blue in color and can control other elements (nature and lightning for Dyna, ice for Reicubas.) * Ultraman Max + Alien Sran = Comet Blast: Sran is Max's most recurring opponent, having fought him in his series, Ultraman X, and Ultraman Ginga S the Movie. Their fighting styles are also very similar, as they can both move at incredible speeds and have bladed weapons. * Ultraman Ginga + Dark Lugiel = Perfection: Ginga and Lugiel's connections are quite clear; they are halves of a single being that split to form them, hence the form's name referring to how Yugo accesses their complete, perfect form. They both utilize a Spark Device, but to the opposite means (the Dark Spark can turn creatures into Spark Dolls while the Ginga Spark can change them back.) In addition, both have merged with the power of Victorium in a way: ** Ginga: Fused with Ultraman Victory himself to become Ginga Victory. ** Lugiel: Merged with UPG's Live Base to become Vict Lugiel, gaining access to the Victorium Cannon. Fan Submissions * Ultraman Orb + Jugglus Juggler = Rivalry: Orb and Juggler are rivals, and both use swords. They also started the OrbGeed gimmick, and by extent, submission thread pages on this wiki. * Ultraman Cosmos + Lidorias = Befriender: The name refers to Cosmos' preference to turn monsters into allies rather than destroy them, with Lidorias being the most common ally in his series. Kit also believed Lidorias needed some love. * Ultraman Jack + Alien Bat = Final Enemies: Bat is the final alien Jack fought in his series, and Jack is the first and last Ultra the original Alien Bat fought before his death. * Ultraman Zero + Zetton = Overusage: Zero and Zetton have both been used A LOT since their debuts. They both have some means of getting around (Zero can go between dimensions and Zetton can teleport,) and because MZ didn't know what else to put, both have names that start with Z. * Ultraman Belial + Reibatos = Necromancer: Both Belial and Reibatos are Reionics who have at one point or another wielded the Giga Battlenizer. Both were also defeated at the Monster Graveyard; in fact, Belial himself handed Reibatos his final defeat. * Ultraman Mebius + Gudon = Bond Beginner: Gudon was the first monster Mebius fought with GUYS, and thus marked the beginning of their time together, and the first step in the forging of the group's bonds. * Ultraman Taro + Gongoros = Fairy Tale: Both Taro and Gongoros seem like characters out of a fairy tale. They both use a lot of fire powers in their fights, and were considered as good by children. Em said there weren't very many fairy tale-like things on this wiki. Trivia * There is no trivia. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Submissons Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Yugo Continuity Category:OrbGeeds Category:KitsuneSoldier